This cant be me
by poxapoexjAnN
Summary: Ginny and Draco been enemies for years to come. What happens when they know what it feels like to be each other? What happens when they switch places?
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1: Meeting Malfoy**

Ginny sat on the leather coach and dropped her pocket book on the floor. _Another year at Hogwarts_ everyone whined, but to Ginny it was going to be the best year ever. Ginny stared outside of her window and counted the trees pass by. She was almost up to 3,456 but some one broke her concentration.

"Hullo Weaslette, I'm going to sit here. Unless you have other imaginary friends." a cold voice behind her shredded.

"Oh... you. Well my _imaginary _friends are better than you, Malfoy" Ginny mocked.

Draco grinned and was about to sit right next to Ginny, but Ginny picked up her bag on the floor and slammed it on the chair.

"Whoops! Guess your have to sit some where else!" Ginny snapped crossing her hands.

Draco stepped back from Ginny and moved in front of her. Ginny picked up her feet and dropped them across from her.

"You be-"before Draco could say anything a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes came barging in.

"Oh my god Drakey Boy, I was looking all over for you!" this girl whined.

"Hi, _Pansy_" Draco responded hopelessly waiting for her to GO AWAY!

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed, a deep, narrow sigh that got there attention.

"What are you doing with this Weasel? Is she doing something to you? Come on Drakey Baby lets go somewhere _private_" Pansy said all in one breath.

Before Draco could say anything Pansy grabbed him by the hand and pulled him away from Ginny.

"What idiots" Ginny mumbled to her self whilst she reached into her bag. She pulled out a big, thick book that says _Charms_ on it.

Ginny wasn't really paying any attention to what it said. She just thought about having a puppy. It would have a red bow on the head and a collar that says Paulette on it.

That was it, she was out of thoughts. She was bored. Ginny sighed and pulled her hair back in her ear. She looked around her corridor and a white folded paper caught her attention. She looked left to right so see if anybody was there. She bent and snatched the paper. She crumpled up into the little corner and began to open it.

On the front it said _my thoughts . _Ginny didn't really know who it was.

She slowly opened the letter and read it slowly.

**1. I love you, not because of who you are, because of who I am, when I am with you.**

**2. Just because someone doesn't love you the way you want them to doesn't mean they don't love you with all they have.**

**3. A true friend is someone who touches your hand and reaches for your heart.**

**4. The worst way to miss someone is to be right beside them, knowing you can't have them. **

**5. Don't waste your time on a girl who is not willing to waste there time on you.**

**Good bye my thoughts... I'm going to burn you soon.**

That was the end, Ginny didn't know if this person left it for her or if this person just wanted to trick her.

Draco rested his head on his hand and waited till the train ride was over.

"Let me have the doughnut" Crab whined as he snatched the round figure out of Goyles hand.

"No! You had it last time it's my turn" Goyle responded as he snatched it away from him.

Draco sighed, and cracked open the window to breath some air. Draco couldn't take it anymore.

"You two slime bags are idiots!" Draco screamed as he took the doughnut from Goyle's hand and threw it out the window.

They looked at each other and shook there heads.

Meanwhile, Ginny kept on reading it over and over again.

"Harry? No cant be. Ron? Ewww he's my brother! _Malfoy?_ No he doesn't have a heart though." Ginny whispered to herself.

Ginny was too into the note when a pink doughnut with black sprinkles sprung into her lap.

"Ewww! What the... frig?" Ginny mocked. Ginny's best cousin Doug always used to say frig in a gayish kind of way. She loved him so dearly.

She threw the doughnut out of her corridor and saw a brunette hair boy slip on the doughnut and fall right on his back.

Ginny got up and ran to the boy with a scar on his head.

"Oh Merlin, Im so sorry Harry!" Ginny blushed as she tried to help him. She stretched out her hand.

"It's okay. I have to go find Ron somewhere. Merlin only knows where he is!" Harry responded and grabbed her hand as he help her lift.

"Probably he's chasing the trolley lady asking him to give him his change" Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, well I got to go now. Ill catch up to you later, bye Gins! Harry stated as he sailed off to look for Ron.

"Yeah see you later" Ginny whispered.

She rushed back to her stall and grabbed the note out of her pocket.

"No! This can't be!" Ginny mumbled.

SQUEEEEEEAAAAAKK the train went as they stopped. Ginny got up, still stunned, and left the loud railroad train.

After the Great Feast and Professor Dumbledore's speech, Ginny walked up to her dormitory and wrote a poem about the one she loved, Harry PotterShe was planning to give it to him at the end of the year but, she's thinking about it. Ginny dropped her pen and notebook and plopped on the pillow and dozed into a deep sleep.


	2. sweet but, sucks

**Chapter 2: Sweet but, sucks **

The sun rose on Ginny's eyes and made her wake up. She stretched her arms and yawned hopelessly while looking at the time.

"OH NO!" Ginny screamed as she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She took a 2 minute shower and got dressed. She ran down to the common room and flew out of the door.

She ran as fast as she can! _Okay Ginny, almost there, a few steps away ok!!! Almo- _Ginny thought but she got cut off by a hard chest that hit her head. Ginny fell down and her books were scattered. Ginny looked up. It was a boy with platinum blonde hair a swirling gray eyes standing right in front of her.

"Malfoy" Ginny mumbled to herself.

"Watch where you're going Weaslette" Draco stated as he scanned her up and down.

Ginny picked up her arm and asked "Aren't you going to help me?"

"Over my dead body" Draco replied.

Draco walked away but slipped on one of Ginny's books and fell right on top of her.

They were face to face, nose to nose, eyes locked to each others how else can I say it?

There books all scattered around, mixed up together, and which is which?

Ginny opened her mouth, but no words came out. Finally, Draco got up and patted his robes. He stretched his arm out and Ginny grabbed it. He pulled her up and started to find his books.

"Thanks, Malfoy" Ginny snapped.

"This is the last time I'm going to help a Weasley" Draco responded. He grabbed his books and left.

Ginny, was in luck. Professor Snape and just took points off the Gryffindor house. Every one else was mad but Ginny was happy she didn't have to spent time with a slimy, dick wad. Ginny was bored, she saw the library, and decided to go there. She sat down and dropped her books on the table. She scanned her text books to see if ever thing was there. She saw a black, leathery book and realized it wasn't hers. On the front it says "My thoughts."

"Malfoy" Ginny mumbled to herself as she flipped through the pages.

"What about Malfoy?" a voice behind her asked. She quickly closed the book and held it tightly against her chest. She turned around to see the cutest boy ever.

"Oh... hi Harry, I didn't see you. I ran into Malfoy today. Anyways how have you been?" Ginny blushed all in one breathe. She always try to hide her crimson face away but, Harry seems to always notice it.

"I've been fine, I'm going to walk around the school, care to join me?" Harry responded.

"Oh, sorry I can't... got to catch up on my studies. See you later?" Ginny asked looking down at her feet.

"See you later" Harry replied as he walked away.

Ginny took the book and started to read it. Ginny wasn't really that nosy but, its Malfoy's, so she didn't care.

She read the first page it read:

**Of all the friends I've ever met  
your the one I wont for get  
and if I die before you do  
ill go too heaven and wait for you  
ill give the angels back their wings  
and risk the loss of every thing  
just to prove that I am true**

**I give my life, and watch over you**

Ginny's hear pounded against her chest. She didn't have this feeling. The feeling of lust and hate turning into love and forgiveness. She loved his words, but hated him.

Draco sat on his bed and searched for his thought book.

"Where is it!" he squealed.

_Well I woke up, took my books, ran downstairs, and bumped- GINNY! _Draco thought as he hit himself in the forehead.

Draco looked on his bed night stand and saw a piece of paper lying on it. He read the front and it said:

_To my most precious person_

Draco new it was Pansy. So he opened the folded paper and it read:

_The moon and the clouds mix together to form a picture,_

_The moons are your eyes and the clouds are your eye brows,_

_The stars are the sparkling blue dots that make you complete,_

_Your lips are the planets, simple and years to set your flag on._

_Your cheeks are the midnight light, which lightens up the day._

_Your face is the sky that keeps it together._

_You mean everything to me._

_Always,_

_Ginny Weasley_

Draco was stunned.

"Holy shit!" he screamed to himself.

Draco didn't know what to do. This is Weaslette were talking about here. Why does Draco care? He doesn't care about The Weasels.

"_Does this means...... no, it can't be"_


	3. the wish

**Chapter 3: The wish**

"Oh my Merlin you like Harry and Draco?" Hermione said he hand over her wide mouth.

"Well- Ye- Yeah" Ginny said turning away and taking the book out of her pillow.

(AN Hermione's crazy and she means the book) "What's that? DON'T TELL ME! I KNOW IT!" Hermione said closing her eyes and putting each index finger on 3 inches apart from her eyes.

"Okay, what is it then?" Ginny said raising an eyebrow.

"How to kill Draco in 10 days?"

"No"

"Mhmm, how to loose your virginity in 10 days?"

"Ewww! And no"

"Give me a hint"

"Some ones thoughts"

"Your thoughts"

"No"

"My thoughts?"

"No"

"Harry thoughts?"

"No"

"OOOO! I KNOW!"

"What?'

"RONS THOUGHTS!!

"OH MY MERLIN, NO!"

"Draco's thoughts stooooooooped!" Ginny said flipping through the pages. "Here I'm going to read you my favorite poem"

"Okay read..."

"I'm waiting..."

"Tick Tock Tick Tock"

"Bam Bam Choo Choo Train..."

"Watch Ginny do her thing"

"She cant"

"Why not"

"She cant"

"Why not"

"Her head hurts, her bo-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY, IM TRYING TO FIND THE PAGE, YOU KEEP ON TALKING, YOU SLIMY PRAT!" Ginny said before gasping for air.

"Okay, damn, you could have said please." Hermione shredded.

"What ever, here I found it" Ginny said pointing her finger to the page.

Hermione slid down next to her and they started to read it together:

**Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up up so high  
On such a breakable thread  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

"Woah... that's deep." Hermione snapped right after the last sentence.

"I know... I'm feeling tired. I'm going to bed" Ginny said putting the book on top of her bed side table. She slipped under the cover and stared up.

"Night Gins" Hermione said slipping into her bed.

"Night Mione" Ginny replied.

"I think she really fancies you" Blaise said pulling himself into the covers.

"I wish" Draco mumbled to himself before he dozed of into a deep, deep, sleep.


	4. mixed up match

**Chapter 4 mixed up match**

The next morning Ginny got up and walked to the bathroom.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ginny screamed.

"You sound like a girl" Blaise said brushing his teeth.

"What are you doing here? THIS IS THE GRYIFFENDOR DORMITORY! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Ginny screamed and took the shampoos and started to throw it at Blaise.

"MERLIN, CALM DOWN, WHAT WITH YOU? Blaise said trying to dodge the bottles.

The shampoo liquid was everywhere. Ginny, however, kept on looking for things to throw.

Ginny ran out of things to throw. She calmed done and started to talk politely.

"Okay, Im calm. Why are you here in the Gryffindor dormitory?" Ginny asked moving back.

"What? Look around, Malfoy, this is the Slytherin Dormitory. Merlin." Blaise replied running his fingers through his hair.

"Malfoy? Im not Malfoy!" Ginny responded.

"What all the commotion?" Crab asked while he undressed.

Ginny just stared, _holy shit? Where am I? Im not Malfoy._

"What are you going to do, just stand there? Take a shower, you smell" Blaise stated while he got undressed to. Crab got into the shower and Blaise did to, but in another stall.

"Uh- ye- no" Ginny replied as she waited till both of them got in, so she can undress. She took her cloths off and felt the muscles on her arms. _Ewww! A brief? _Ginny though whilst she looked in the mirror.

She touched her face and was stunned that she **was **Draco. She had to play along with it. She **was **going to be the Slytherin Sex God. No, she **is**.

Draco woke up and rubbed his eyes. He jumped out of bed and felt something fall from his chest.

_That's weird _Draco thought to himself.

"Hello! Good morning!" Hermione said brushing her teeth.

"Ahh... I see you wanted me now, Granger" Draco said moving closer to her.

"You are acting weird Ginny. Now lets get changed and go down to breakfast" Hermione shredded and took of her cloths.

_I didn't know that Granger's have great bod-"_GINNY?" Draco thought and than snapped out of it.

"Good Job! Now Im now going to shower" Hermione said while she stepped into the shower stall.

Draco took off his cloths and than saw things dangling from his chest.

"Damn! I didn't know that she had biggies" Draco said grabbing it and moving it around.

"What the Merlin are you doing?" Jacqueline Amery asked as she took of her cloths also.

"Uh- mmm- Seeing if I had breast cancer?" Draco stuttered as he scanned her up and down.

"Um, okay than, you better get in the shower, standing here won't do you any good." Jackie replied.

"This is the best day ever!" Draco mumbled as he stepped into the shower stall.

Ginny put on her robes and ran downstairs to the Slytherin Common room.

Ginny was about to step out of the door when the annoying most aggravating person stepped in front of her.

"Hey Drakey baby, Where do you think your going?" _Pansy Parkinson _asked as she pulled Ginny's tie towards her.

"Trying to get away from you" Ginny answered as she pushed Pansy's head away.

"Draco, we went over this already baby!" Pansy responded as she stepped closer to Ginny.

"YOUR DISG-"_Oh yeah! Im Draco! Time to ruin his life_ Ginny thought as she stepped closer to Pansy too.

"Meet me at the Astronomy Tower 2 weeks from now" Ginny whispered in her ear "And bring a blanket"

"Okay baby! Ill be there!" Pansy replied as she waved goodbye to her "_man"_

Ginny pushed her back and left the Slytherin House. Everybody mostly said "Hi" to Ginny and mostly all the girls were attached to her.

"Hey Sexy!" Kelly Krank said as her mouth was chewing gum.

"Uh... hey Kelly, I have to go to potions. See you later" Ginny in a low voice.

"Noh uh uh!" Kelly said as she moved her index finger from side to side.

"Yeah UH UH!" Ginny mocked folding the finger down. She walked away but Kelly moved in front of her. She moved towards the left but she was also there.

"Leave him alone Smelly Kelly! He's my man" An annoying most aggravating voice spoke from behind.

"Well, well, well isn't it the mule of the school. Let you and your big Notre Dame Hump leave" Kelly stated and gave attitude in it. Her two best friends came along side by side.

One of her friends was Kristina Jane. She had black hair and Egyptian eyes. Her hair was down and wavy. She looked Chinese andor Philipina. She was wearing a tight black halter top and black tight caprice matching with it.

Her other fried was named Kathleen Igor. She looked Spanish. She had dirty blond hair that was in a messy bun and two stands dangling down. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strap t-shirt with shorts.

Finally, it leaves the main leader of the group, Kelly Krank. Bossy, bitchy, and a brilliant! NOT! She had blonde hair that was so straight it looked like straw. She was wearing a strapless t-shirt and a mini skirt above, above the knees.

There were known as the triple K.

Pansy had two friends too that moved to her side.

One of her friends is Paullina Parka. She was just like Pansy but different somehow. She wasn't annoying, hyper, a dumb ass. She was shy, athletic, and smart.

Her other friend was Piper Houston. She was like Hermione. She had frizzy hair, pink lips, and a chunky body. She was always nice to other people, but when Pansy and Paullina come up she turns into a bitch.

They are known as the **P**ink **P**anthers.

"Why don't the three little p- p- p- p- oh that's right I remember! PIGS! Go back and build there 3 little houses and lets see who's the smartest." Kelly said and stared at Ginny.

"Shit... we'll build our houses out of straw. Oh yeah that reminds me, can I ask you something?" Pansy snapped as she put her index finger on her chin.

"Sure!" Kelly said pulling out her mirror and checking her hair and everything.

"Can we borrow your hair, were a little short?" Pansy laughed.

"Oh, is she dissing me?" Kelly said looking left to right.

"Yeah she's dissing your girl" Kathleen burst out.

"Serious diss" Kristine joined in.

Ginny just looked at them. _Damn!_ She thought. _Draco is the sexiest boy in Hogwarts._

She backed away from them and than ran away. She turned to the left, than right at a corner, than heard music.

_Nuh, Nuh, Nuh, Nuh, Nuh, Nuh, Nuh, Nuh, Nuh, Nuh, Nuh, Nuh, Nuh, Nuh, Nuh, Nuh, Nuh, Nuh, Nuh, Nuh, Nuh_

_RICH!_

_If I was a rich girl,_

_Nuh, Nuh, Nuh, Nuh, Nuh, Nuh, Nuh, Nuh, Nuh, Nuh, Nuh, Nuh, Nuh._

_Say I have all the money in the world,_

_If I was a wealthy Girl,_

Ginny tried to find where the noise was coming from. A big crowd was surrounding a small girl with red hair.

Ginny was in shock.

"No, this can't be... Malfoy?" Ginny whispered to herself.


	5. humiliation destinaiton

**Chapter 5 Humiliation Destination **

Ginny was mad, steaming hot mad.

"Go Ginny! Go Ginny! Go Ginny!" The crowd bursted out.

Ginny got into the circle. She saw herself dancing like a monkey, and dressing like a old lady slut.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Ginny screamed out.

"Trying to show them your naughty side" Draco answered.

"Well that's the way you want it? Than let the games begin" Ginny stated. She smacked her shoulder against his and left.

Draco smirked than left the big crowd.

Ginny walked to the Slytherin Dormitory.

"Password?" the long bearded man asked.

"Um... Peanut head?" Ginny answered.

The portrait shook his head. There was no use for Ginny. She didn't know the password. Ginny turned and walked towards the right. _How did this happen anyways. Me, in Dra- Malfoy's body? This can't be! I can't live like this forever! Every single time I take a shower or make pee I can't see his pinky dick! MERLIN DAMMIT GINNY WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED! _

Ginny heard someone speaking behind the statue of the knight.

"It worked! Ginny and Draco switched bodies! I can't believe that potion worked!" a sweet but sour voice shredded.

"Yeah! We added a little hornet's skin, a piece of Ginny and Draco's hair, and some Jogtrot from the forbidden forest. Than BAM! They switched places." Said this very familiar voice.

Ginny knew who the two people were.

"Wait, it can't be though... could it?" Ginny whispered to herself.

Ginny ran where she last saw Draco. _Where is he?_ Ginny thought. _I know! _

Ginny ran towards the girl's bathroom and waited till every single girl got out. She walked in.

"Hello!" Ginny said walking towards the red headed bull whore.

"Why! There is the Weaslette" Draco said wiping his hands.

"You shouldn't be talking, I should be calling you that" Ginny responded.

"What are you doing in the girl's bathroom? _Weasel?" _Draco replied.

"Listen I know who's up to letting us switch bodies" Ginny replied pulling up her index finger and moving it up and down, Making Draco move closer.

"Who?" Draco asked in a confident tone.

"Well we can't talk in here, lets go out and walk around by the lake" Ginny requested and than opened the door.

They walked out of Hogwarts and sat down by the tree.

"Well, who is it?" Draco asked pulling grass.

"It... well it seems complicated. It's..." Ginny answered as she looked at the clear lake.

"WELL?" Draco screamed. His face was crimson red. He was annoyed that Ginny kept on doing this to him.

"It's... Angela and Robert" Ginny answered shakily.

"Very funny Ginny" Draco said laughing.

Two Ravenclaws past by them and looked at Draco so weirdly. (AN They was looking at him so weirdly because he called Ginny, who is in Draco's body, Ginny. Tell me if you don't get it)

"What? HUH? YOU WANT TO MESS WITH THIS SEXY BODY?" Draco said standing up and started to move his hands up and down on his body.

The two Ravenclaws got scared and ran away towards Hogsmeade.

Ginny pulled Draco down and said "You can't do that. It's not me Draco! You have to act shy and nice."

"Fine than, you have to act sexy around the girls and you have to be mean to Potter, Granger, and Weasley" Draco shredded.

"Ewww, I'm not going to act sexy around the girls and I'm not going to be mean to my friends" Ginny said disgusted on her face.

"Okay what ever" Draco said pulling his robes off. He was about to take of his t-shirt when Ginny pulled his t-shirt down. "What do you think your doing?" Ginny asked with her arms crossed.

"Since your not going to be sexy, I am" Draco answered.

"Okay! Fine! I'll be sexy to those sluttish girls and be mean to Harry, Hermione, and Ron" Ginny pleaded.

"Harry? Hermione? Ron?" Draco questioned. He looked puzzled on his freckled face.

"Potter. Granger. Weasley." Ginny replied and sighed. "You have to call them from there first name and call the Slytherins by there last, got it?"

"Got it, you have to do the opposite though" Draco stated striking his long red hair.

"Okay! NO HUMILIATION!" Ginny said shaking her head.

"Okie Dokie Atichokie!" Draco replied. "This is going to be Golly Gosh Fun! I feel so jolly today. How about you Sandy Sue?" Draco asked in a Texan voice.

"You're gay." Ginny replied and punched his arm.

"OW! Last time I check you were me!" Draco said rubbing his arm.

"Sorry!" Ginny laughed.

"What's the password to the Gryffindor House?" Draco asked.

"Its Murquet Jokalin" Ginny answered. "How bout the Slytherin?"

"It's Inograte" Draco replied.

They laughed and talked about the first time they realized they switched bodies.

"It was a shock for me" Ginny stated. "You have a small thingy thing.

"Shut up! You have biggies" Draco responded. "And damn I touched them sooooooo sooooooo good!

Ginny sticked out her tongue, "I'm going to sleep I'm tired now _Weaslette_."

"Okay see you later, _Malfoy_" Draco said laughing.

Ginny was about to leave, when she had a few words to say.

"Oh yeah!" Ginny popped out. "We have to owl each other 2 days telling what happened and how it going and everything is."

"For Merlin's sake! I GET IT NOW!" Draco pleaded closing his ears and moving left to right.

Ginny smiled and walked towards the castle.

She walked through the halls and her shoulder hit someone else's.

"HI Her-, watch where your going Granger" Ginny snapped as soon as she saw her face.

"It's not my fault you pay to much attention to your bleached hair instead of your brain" Hermione responded looking at Ginny straight in the eye.

"Well y-"Ginny got cut off by her twin.

"Shut up mud blood! Go back to your red headed second family. Probably Voldemort will kill your parents just like Potters. You will live with The Weasels and starve too death, and if were lucky probably Weasley's parents will be killed to" Blaise suddenly appeared on the right side of Draco.

"At least The Weasley's will treat me better than Malfoy's" Hermione spat.

Hermione left and gave Ginny a glare. Ginny was hurt that Blaise said that about her parents. Her fists were plumped up ready to take him out.

"What's wrong with you Malfoy?" Blaise asked looking at his fists.

"No-Not- Nothing, Hermi-, I mean Granger makes me just so angry" Ginny answered.

"Okay, let's go back to the Common Room" Blaise responded than left.

"You're the one that makes me want to kill" Ginny mumbled following him.

Meanwhile, Draco met up with Hermione.

"Hello there Gin-bug" Hermione said

"Why if it isn't the Gran-"Draco paused. Hermione looked at him so confused.

"The Granola Bar!" Draco laughed.

Hermione laughed and her face looked so angry. "I ran into Malfoy and Zambini today."

"Please continue" Draco pleaded looking at her watery eyes.

"He's such a prat, he told me that Voldemort will come and kill my parent's just like Harry's." She took a deep breath than continued. "Well Zambini mostly did that, anyways..." She started to tear now. "He told me that I will live with the Weasley's and we will starve to death." She put her hand over her forehead and started to shake. "He said that if there lucky Molly and Author will die too."

Draco didn't know how much that hurt her. _Granger crying, she looked so tough when she had something to tell us back. I feel so bad._ Draco padded her back. "Don't cry Mione, I will beat that Malfoy and Zambini down, as if there's no tomorrow.

Draco hugged Hermione as he told her to go wash of at the girl's bathroom. He walked around to see where Ginny was, but know sign anywhere.

"I can't believe I said that I will beat my self down..." Draco trailed off as he bumped into a brunette haired boy with glasses.

"Potter" Draco mumbled to himself.

"Sa- Sorry Ginny." Harry said looking down at his feet.

"Oh! Its okay Harry, Have you seen Dra-... Malfoy anywhere?" Draco said smiling sweetly at the scar headed freak.

"Yeah I just saw him at the boy's bathroom 2 minutes ago... Why?" a confused Harry asked.

"Oh nothing... just wanted to ask him something" Draco said still smiling.

"Okay... if you need me I'll be at the library" Harry said moving to the right of Draco, than stepping out.

"Okay bye!" Draco responded waving.

Draco rolled his eyes and ran to the boy's bathroom. On his way there he met up with Hermione.

"Hey Herm" Draco said waving.

"Hey!" Hermione said walking towards her.

They walked around and met up with two unknown Slytherins.

"Well, well, well isn't it the Weasel and the mud blood" said a familiar voice of....


	6. did it work?

**Chapter 7: Sticks back to you**

_They walked around and met up with two unknown Slytherins._

"_Well, well, well isn't it the Weasel and the mud blood" said a familiar voice of...._

**Blaise Zambini**

"Stalking us already... we didn't steal your Barbie doll" Hermione snapped crossing her arms.

"No, were not stalking you, we just wanted to say hi to Weasel here" Blaise spat.

While they were arguing Draco and Ginny were mouthing words.

"Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 12:00 AM" Ginny mouthed.

"Okay!" Draco mouthed back.

"GINNY!" Hermione screamed breaking they concentration on each other.

"WHAT!" Ginny screamed back.

"Was I talking to you Malfoy?" Hermione asked scanning her up and down.

"We-"Before Ginny could say anything Hermione suddenly snapped back at her. "No? That's what I thought."

With that statement Hermione left.

"Come on Draco lets leave." Blaise said. Ginny just stood there staring at Draco.

"Aren't you coming?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." Ginny answered.

So Blaise left leaving Ginny and Draco together.

"Well I'm going to get wash up at the boy's bathroom" Ginny said.

"Yeah, I'll meet you today at 12 byes Ginny" Draco shredded.

"Bye Draco" Ginny replied back while she left.

Draco walked towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"Password?" the fat lady in the portrait asked.

"Murquet Jokalin" Draco said breaking up the syllables.

The portrait stayed still and it opened.

Draco raised an eyebrow. He walked in and saw Harry and Ron playing chess.

"Hullo Ginny Buggy" Harry said happily.

"Hullo there Harry" Draco replied back.

"So how have you been Gins?" Ron asked.

"I'm good... You?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine. Check mate" Ron said knocking down his queen.

"I'm going to go upstairs now" Draco stated that left the two nerds to there chess games.

Draco got up stairs and lied back on his canopy. His eyes were dry and red. He didn't have any sleep.

_Only 7:00, won't hurt to sleep for 5 hours _Draco thought. So with that, he slept.

Ginny was at the boys bathroom. She actually stayed there until it was 12:00.

She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket. Before she can read anything Harry and Ron came into the bathroom.

Ginny stood on the toilet and listened to there conversations.

"You know that Malfoy boy really hurt Hermione's feelings" Ron said washing his hands.

"Yeah" Harry said. "I wish I could just punch him now"

Ginny felt so itchy on her left leg. She bent over and couldn't reach it. She let go of the bathroom door stall and started to itch. She slipped on the wet toilet and her foot fell right into the toilet.

**SPLASH!**

**SWOOSH!**

The bathroom door swung open and Ginny was left there lying down, with her leg stuck in the toilet.

Ron and Harry shook there heads and sighed. They left Ginny there, her left leg soggy and broken. She had to tell Ron and Harry that she is Ginny.

"Ron! Wait!" Ginny screamed.

"What do you want now Malfoy" Ron spat.

"Its me Ginny!" Ginny screamed at him.

"Yeah, and I'm Professor Snape" Ron spat again.

"Remember the time that mum and dad had that accident or that Percy was a dad?" Ginny cried.

"Every one mostly knows that" Ron smirked.

"And that time that me and you got ourselves caught into a ditch?" Ginny laughed.

"Oh please, that's been going around the school for days" Ron said.

"Or, that time that mummy and daddy had to get an abortion because they didn't want an extra child?" Ginny asked with her eyes watery.

"Oh Merlin! Ginny!" Ron ran to Ginny and tried to help her out.

Harry got her left leg out and they both brought her to Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey gave her some skelegrow and she drank the nasty goop.

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey...Thanks Ron... Harry!" Ginny shivered. She closed her eyes and fell into a sleep.

Ron and Harry nodded. Ron kissed Ginny on the forehead, and they both left.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

Draco awoke from the annoying alarm clock. He looked at the time _Phew only 11:00_

He got dressed and ran downstairs.

"Hullo Ron... " Draco said waving at them.

"Hullo Draco" Ron stated.

"Wha- What?" Draco said looking at them mischievously.

"We know the problem, Ginny told us at the boy's bathroom, and she's at Madam Pomfrey because she broke her leg." Ron said quickly.

"Oh okay!" Draco said and flew out the door quickly.

He opened the hospital wing doors and started to check every certain. There, Ginny was, sleeping silently.

"GINNY! GINNY! GINNY! WAKE UP!" Draco screamed shaking her.

"What?" Ginny spat back still her eyes were closed.

"Remember? The Astronomy Tower?" Draco asked.

"Lets just talk right here" Ginny said.

"Okay... spit what ever you wanted to say" Draco spat. (AN LOL)

"I just wanted to say, I know how to reverse the spell" Ginny said pointing at a box right next to her. "Get me that"

Draco got her the box and she opened it.

She got out a bowl a little hornet's skin, a piece of Ginny and Draco's hair, and some Jogtrot.

"Here lets mix it, and we have to drink it that." Ginny said.

She mixed it all up and it smelled like a cat's litter.

"Ewww, I'm not eating that smelly thing" Draco said pinching his noise.

"You have to. Here" Ginny said giving Draco the cup of brown and yellow goop.

"We have to drink the whole thing, 1,2,3" With that, Ginny and Draco drank it together.

There eyes were red and dry. They were just left there looking dead.

Did this reverse spell reverse it? Or did it just make it worse?


End file.
